I Won't Be Ignored
by NarutoNineTails
Summary: Naruto is a genius. He has skills that could surpass the Hokage. But he simply chooses not to show it. Naruto is in a band just to have people cheer for him. Summary sucks, just read.
1. I

In the middle of Konoha, in a popular place called Kangen, the final chord of the song rang out through the room as the audience cheered. The band just finished its last song. Well, the person. This band only consisted of one person, with some clones. Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, you may think, Naruto; dead last, annoying, clumsy, idiot, dobe, has a band? You would never know that he, in fact, is a genius. He has skills that surpass the hokage. But he just simply chose not to show it. He did not know why but he did.

Naruto was unrecognizable. Instead of his orange jumpsuit, he wore black pants and a really cool muscle shirt with armbands. He was about a couple inches taller because he slouched when he was around people. His blonde hair was spiked up with gel and he had a Genjutsu around his face to cover up the whiskers and to make his eyes a dazzling green. Naruto's voice was also deep and smooth. He was, as the fan girls of the band called him, SEXY! His clones were all dressed in black and wore hats.

Naruto's band was called Akuma (demon). He was very very popular. Sometimes people from other villages would travel to see him.

Naruto looked at the crowd cheering him on. He couldn't suppress a smile. After 14 years of cold glares and hateful words he had people cheering for him. People had wanted him. He even had his own group of fan girls… just like Sasuke bastard.

The people started filing out because the concert was over. Naruto's clones playing the guitar, bass, and drums vanished leaving the real Naruto standing in front of the microphone. He heard a small voice in front of him and he looked down. A girl and boy were looking at him above the stage

"C-Could we have your autograph?"

Naruto smiled and bent down. "Sure! What are your names?"

"I'm Samano and this is my little sister Ruzu!"

"You Baka! I'm older than you!" Ruzu yelled.

"But I'm taller so technically you are my little sis."

Naruto smiled wider and wrote them a message.

"Here."

"Thank you!"

Naruto looked at his watch. _Shit._ It was late and he only had a few hours of sleep until he had to go to Training. He packed up the microphone and guitar.

"Goodbye Saki! Great concert!" Somebody yelled.

Naruto looked up. "Oh, goodbye Kangen!" Saki was Naruto's fake name. He was a big asset to Kangen's place. If it weren't for Naruto he would be out of business.

"You were great tonight! Thank you!"

"No… Thank you!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow night!" Kangen shouted before walking into the back room

Naruto walked out of the place and dropped his Genjutsu. He disappeared and reappeared into his room. He went into the shower and then crashed on his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

BBBEEEEEPPP 

Naruto sat bolt upright and looked at his clock. _SHIT! _He was really late for training with Kakashi. He got up and pulled on his bright orange jumpsuit. He ran out of the door and sprinted to the bridge.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" He yelled jogging over the bridge, waving to her. "Hi Sasuke-teme." Naruto said looking at him.

Sasuke looked up with his usual emotionless face nodded and looked back down.

Sasuke was a bit nicer to Naruto because he save him from Orochimaru. They were better friends now.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled. "You're almost later than Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "So… I just slept late."

POOF

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi just arrived.

"Hai Hai… gomen. I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!"

"Today we will just be sparring with each other. Sakura is with me and Naruto is with Sasuke."

They walked off separate ways and Naruto faced Sasuke.

"You're going down Sasuke-teme."

"Hn, you wish."

Naruto launched at Sasuke throwing a punch. Sasuke easily dodged it but Naruto swung around in mid air and kicked Sasuke's head. He flew back a couple of feet. Naruto landed gracefully. Naruto was holding back a lot. If this was a real fight, Sasuke would be near death right now, but Naruto loved to play with Sasuke. It's nice to see somebody so weak pretend to be powerful.

The sparred for a long time until they were both tired. Sakura and Kakashi showed up by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ok guys that's all for today!" Kakashi said disappearing.

"Sasuke-kuuun? Do you wanna go somewhere with me and Ino-pig tonight?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Hey, Hey Sakura-chan! I'll go with you!"

"No Naruto! I asked Sasuke!" Sakura said punching Naruto.

"Itai…." Naruto said. It's not like he could go anyway. He had another concert tonight.

((((((Later that day)))))))

Naruto was waiting backstage. His band apparel was on and he could hear the fan's screaming. They were chanting 'Saki'. Naruto jumped out from backstage, did a couple of flips and landed in front of the microphone.

"Helllloooooooo!" Naruto shouted looking around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura and Ino were there. Naruto smirked.

He raised his arms to cue silence and the band started to play. This song was for Sakura. Even though he hates her, it's a memento from the past.

He started to sing.

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Cheers ran throughout the audience. Naruto looked at Sakura. He could see her squeal and tell Ino 'he looked at me.'

The concert went along awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Well… how did you like it? This is just the beginning and it will get so much better. So REVIEW!**

**VOTE: PAIRINGS!**

**Naruto x ?w?h?o?**


	2. W

"And then… he looked at me! Can you believe it! I mean Saki looked straight at me then smiled!" Sakura sighed. Team 7 had a day off and somehow all agreed to have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura the lovesick girl. Naruto smirked. "So Sasuke… everybody is going to his concert on Saturday? You wanna go?"

"No," He stated.

"But all of the genin will be there! You can't _not_ go!"

"Hn. Maybe." Sasuke said, just to get her to leave him alone.

Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto, who was paying no attention and eating his ramen. "How about you?" she said, but without as much enthusiasm.

"Huh?"

"BAKA! I said do you want to go the Akuma's concert on Saturday?"

"You're inviting me?"

"I just did!"

"Wow… I… will be there… well I'll try." Naruto said.

"Good."

(((LATER THAT DAY))))

Naruto was sitting in a tree watching the sunset, and writing a song. Whenever he thought about his crush all of these lyrics popped into his head. Right now it was on haywire. It was a good song. He poured all of his thoughts and feelings into it. When he was done he looked over it and smiled, labeling it **_I won't be ignored._**

"What are you doing dobe?" Naruto looked down and fell out of the tree.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT TEME!"

"Hn… So what are you doing?"

"I was… It's none of your business." Naruto said picking up his journal that fell. But Sasuke saw the bold titling on it.

"'I won't be ignored'? What is this?"

"Leave me alone Sasuke." Naruto said turning around and ran away. He was feeling a little down because of the song. He arrived at his house and lay in bed. _So all of the Genin is coming to my concert on Saturday. I'll have to do my best to impress… someone._

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! It's short but I need to know for sure what people want. so far the vote out of reviews and e-mails stands thus far.**

**Naruto with:**

**Sasuke- 4**

**Ino- 2**

**Kurenai- 2**

**Tsunade- 1**

**Anko- 2**

**Sorry but I don't really like Hinata. **

**VOTE PLEASE!**


	3. O

**OK! Due to the controversy I am NOT going to put in pairings …for now… I will put them in later… So please read and enjoy this!**

_((RECAP)))_

"Leave me alone Sasuke." Naruto said turning around and ran away. He was feeling a little down because of the song. He arrived at his house and lay in bed. _So all of the Genin is coming to my concert on Saturday. I'll have to do my best._

* * *

Naruto woke up Saturday morning. The concert was tonight but didn't think too much about it. He got dressed and walked out his apartment. Naruto walked down the road ignoring the hateful stares and occasional muttering of "_tsk_, it's _him."_

Naruto looked up at the sky and put his hands behind his head. He didn't know where his feet were leading him but he just kept walking. After a few minutes Naruto looked around. He was in the forest. _Why not train a bit._

Naruto got out a kunai. He activated a jutsu to allow him to see far away. In this case he was looking about 8 miles ahead at a fly. He threw his kunai. Naruto then ran fast. He reached the kunai embedded into a tree, which had the fly on it, in about 3 seconds. Naruto sighed.

"Training is boring. I never have any challenges."

Naruto then threw the kunai as hard as he could, walking away.

The day passed by quickly and before he knew it, Naruto was setting up for his concert. He was always happy when he did this. To have so many screaming fans shouting out your name. It's pure bliss.

He walked backstage and got ready, putting on his cool clothes and spiking up his hair. He placed the Genjutsu around his eyes and whiskers and made his clones. His clones did henge and transformed into the other black clothes.

It was about the time for the concert to start so Naruto poked his head out from the door separating backstage and floor. He gasped. Every single genin was there… including Sasuke-bastard and all the Jounin sensei. _What the hell made him come?_

Naruto smirked and jumped out. The fans screamed.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy!"

_Now…. What song first? _

Naruto smiled and started to sing.

_One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

_  
All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal_

_  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried _

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing I don't know why  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
**I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end**

_  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried _

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Everyone screamed and cheered. This song was for everybody. Naruto looked around Kakashi was reading his book but was still paying attention. Sakura and Ino, who were jumping up and down. Everyone else looked into the song. The Jounin senseis were leaning up against the wall. Kurenai was clapping and Gai was screaming "THE POWER OF YOUTH IS MAGNIFICENT!"

Naruto sang more songs and everybody was fascinated by the way he sung.

"Hey Everybody! There will now be a 10 minute break so don't go!" Naruto disappeared. He reappeared backstage and sat down. He looked in the mirror and sighed, _this is so cool but they want Saki… not Naruto. Speaking of which, I should transform and go see what they think… nah nobody will notice I'm not there._

Naruto sat in silence for 10 minutes, meditating, only stopping for a drink of water. He thought of a lot of things. About his friends, the sensei, his team. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke-teme. He thought about how they would always ignore him and call him names. He was slightly saddened by this, but smiled when he thought of the perfect song to sing. Sure, he wrote it for something…someone else but he just wanted to sing it. His new song _I won't be ignored_. Naruto got up and prepared to walk out.

The crowd cheered and then the clones started to play the instruments. A burst of fire appeared startling everybody and Naruto flipped out of it. The crowd screamed. Naruto started to sing.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got _

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

() As he was singing Naruto realized how much of this was true. Sakura and Sasuke… everybody turned their backs on him and ignored him ()

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

As Naruto was singing the last verses he put all of his anger, hate, and sadness into those words. As the final hum of the guitar sounded out the crowd was silent for a minute. Startled by how much pain they felt in those words. Then they cheered. Naruto smiled. It felt really good to get that out of system.

He sang more songs but they were happy ones. Finally the concert was over and Naruto disappeared in a cloud of sparkling smoke as the crowd cheered.

He reappeared backstage and took the Genjutsu off him. He put his orange jumpsuit on and got the gel out of his hair. He quickly ran out the back door and around the building. He walked when he got to the front door to see everybody leaving.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked around to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaan… I guess I'm late." He said laughing.

"LATE? You missed the whole thing! I shouldn't have even invited you if you aren't going to come. I mean… Sasuke-kun came and he doesn't like these things. I expected you to come! BAKA!" She said walking away.

"Bitch." Naruto muttered turning around and walking away. His clones would take care of the equipment.

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto heard and turned around again to see Sasuke.

"Bastard! Come to mock me? Well sorrrrrry I didn't come. All you are a bunch of… jerks." Naruto said pouting.

"Hn, whatever. It was pointless anyways." Sasuke said walking away. Naruto frowned. His concerts weren't pointless.

"Yeah, yeah teme. I guess I'll see you around to beat your sorry little ass." Naruto turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: ()Sigh() Finally I got this fixed up and done. Please review!**


	4. N

Yeah… I got a few reviews about disclaiming and stuff! So... GOMEN! I am sorry and I didn't really think about it much! The last chappie had linkin park in it... and I don't remember who the first song was by…

I DON'T OWN NARUTO EITHER! Except for this story…

Yeah.. I went a little overboard on Linkin Park… demo… who really cares? I might not put them in anymore since I know not a lot of people like them.

Neji's byaakugen isn't on to see through Naruto's Genjutsu. Plus his Genjutsu is very good and nobody can see through it.

Finally, sorry about the long wait! Here it is!

* * *

((((RECAP)))))

"Bastard! Come to mock me? Well sorrrrrry I didn't come. All you are a bunch of… jerks." Naruto said pouting.

"Hn, whatever. It was pointless anyways." Sasuke said walking away. Naruto frowned. His concerts weren't pointless.

"Yeah, yeah teme. I guess I'll see you around to beat your sorry little ass." Naruto turned and walked away.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the railing of the bridge early in the morning watching the sunrise. It was nice and peaceful without somebody yelling at him. He sensed somebody and turned around. Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards him. Naruto jumped off of the railing and waved.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN! Sasuke teme."

"Hn."

"Shut up it's too early in the morning to hear you yelling."

They had a mission today. It was a C-rank but they were still excited. Well Naruto wasn't but he was hoping that it would turn into A or S rank. _That would be cool! _Naruto thought.

(((3 HOURS LATER)))

POOF.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, I was getting some more briefing on the mission. We are escorting somebody called Deidara, to the Sky country." After he said this a blonde girl walked out from behind him.

Naruto looked at Deidara. _Isn't she with the Akatsuki?_ _What is she doing here? _He thought. Naruto grinned. _This mission will be fun._

_(((FLASHBACK 2 weeks ago))))_

Naruto was walking through the forest miles and miles away from Konoha. It was his day off from training and he did not a concert at all, so he escaped from Konoha with ease and ran as fast as he could (which was very fast). Naruto had a mask on just in case he ran into some people. He heard talking when he came across a clearing and hid his chakra. Naruto landed on a branch silently and looked at the people. There were 4 of them. Naruto's eyes opened wide. He recognized 2 of the people. Kisame and Itachi. There was a blonde girl with them (Deidara) and a tall guy with white hair. They were all wearing the black cloaks with the red clouds on it.

"Time is running short. We need the Jinchuuriki's power." The blonde girl said.

"Shut up Deidara. You know better that to talk about that in the open." Kisame said.

"Nevertheless," Itachi said. "We do need Naruto-kun."

Naruto had a feeling they were talking about him and his thoughts were confirmed.

"That's what I just said." Deidara said.

"Shut up you little baby." Kisame said. Deidara punched Kisame.

"Stop." Itachi said. All of a sudden he threw a kunai. Naruto opened his eyes wide. _How did he know I was here? H_e thought as he dodged the kunai and landed in the clearing.

_Time to improvise._

"Ohayo my fellow Akatsuki members!" Naruto said in his deep voice. (remember, he has a mask on)

"Whoever you are we cannot let you live." Kisame said.

"Too bad I was just thinking the same about you guy's." Naruto said launching himself at them. _Finally a good fight!_

Naruto took out a couple of kunai and ran around them very fast. Naruto jumped in the air and threw a kunai at the white haired guy. He went to dodge it but it followed him. Naruto then launched a kick at Itachi but he dodged it. Itachi then threw a few punches at him. But Naruto simply dodged them all. They continued their amazing fight as Kisame and Deidara watched with wide eyes. Nobody could last this long against Itachi. The white haired guy was still trying to dodge the rouge kunai. Little did he know nothing could stop it until it killed the person it was chasing.

Itachi kicked Naruto but he caught it and flipped the leg back causing Itachi to loose his balance and stumble back a bit. Naruto jumped into the air and did a couple of flips before kicking Itachi. At this time Itachi was pissed. He was throwing out some of his best Taijutsu but this guy was blocking them all. Then he smiled and activated his Mangekayo (sp?) Sharingan. Naruto looked at Itachi's eyes. Little did he know Naruto was immune to the Sharingan because he invented a jutsu that made him immune to it.

"Is that supposed to effect me, Itachi-chan?"

Now Itachi was really pissed. _How is this guy immune to the Mangekayo Sharingan? Orochimaru would quiver under the effects of it. but this guy is immune to it._

"Who are you?" Itachi asked in his emotionless voice.

"Someone who could easily kill you and everybody else…. If I wanted to." Naruto said turning around. "Oh by the way, Whitey over there," Naruto pointed to the white haired guy running from the kunai, "He will most likely die. I would call it off but I want to test out the kunai."

_((((END FLASHBACK))))_

_This mission will be fun. Very fun. _Naruto started laughing. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him funny. So did Deidara and Kakashi.

"YOSH! Let's start this mission!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know, This chapter is a little off topic but I promise it will turn out better! So please REVIEW!**


End file.
